The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to a connector having a contact organizer.
With the ongoing trend toward smaller electrical components such as processors used in computers, routers, switches, and the like, electrical connectors continue to become smaller. As connectors become smaller, the contacts used in the connectors also become smaller. Smaller contacts are more easily bent, buckled and otherwise damaged during handling of the connectors. For example, the contacts can be more easily bent during shipping of the connectors. The contacts also are more easily bent and buckled during mounting of the connectors to circuit boards and other devices. For example, the contacts may buckle during seating of a connector in a circuit board if the contacts are not properly aligned with respect to the circuit board.
Thus, a need exists for connectors with smaller contacts that are better protected from damage during handling and mounting of the connectors. Meeting such a need can allow for the size of the contacts and the connectors to continue to decrease while protecting the contacts, from mechanical damage.